Forever More: Adventures in Hogwarts
by Koga Michaelis
Summary: Celeste Prince, a female student from Durmstrang Institute, transfers to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Fourth Year on September 1, 1994. As the year progresses, many secrets are revealed and tensions run high.
1. The Transfer From Durmstrang

Chapter One: The Transfer From Durmstrang

The night sky was perfect for flying. The skies were dark, a perfect background for the shimmering stars and magnificent full moon shining overhead, with a few clouds lingering in the air, providing perfect coverage in case one needs to disappear momentarily from watchful eyes. Celeste atop her Granian, a dark grey winged horse named Sleipnir, were running late for their first night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Celeste's new school, due to unforeseen circumstances at her former school, Durmstrang Institute. They had flown non-stop from the middle of Norway and Sweden to Scotland, Great Britain. Celeste knew Sleipnir was growing tired from the long journey and hoped that they would arrive any minute and, by luck as they were passing over a mountain, Hogwarts Castle appeared in the horizon.

"There it is, Sleipnir!" Celeste shouted over the winds, Sleipnir letting out a joyful whinny in response.

Hogwarts was much larger in size compared to Durmstrang. Durmstrang was also an older castle, but only consisted of four floors whereas Hogwarts seemed to consist of well over six floors with many high-reaching towers. Celeste could already see lights brightening up many rooms of the castle, but one in particular seemed to be lit up the most, which Celeste assumed was the Great Hall, the room where their dining and dances took place. The grounds of Hogwarts castle were extensive to say the least. The areas surrounding the castle accommodated a loch and a vast forest as well as a Quidditch pitch from what Celeste could see. Even at a distance, Hogwarts seemed intimidating. Celeste already started imagining getting lost in such a massive building, but was still excited to see what secrets laid within the large stone walls.

When Sleipnir touched ground, he retracted his wings and whinnied in relief. Celeste, realizing that due to her tardiness there was no one around to help her, decided that it would be a good idea to ride Sleipnir into the castle since it looked big enough for him to walk around. As Sleipnir tracked up the hill and into the school, Celeste took in her surrounding. The castle definitely much larger up close and much more impressive with all the architectural details. Everything was so lavish and grand. The inside was just as such with the walls covered from ceiling to floor with enchanted portraits, all welcoming her to the school or gasping at the sight of her riding a Granian inside castle walls. The whole environment was overwhelming. Things at Durmstrang were far more subdued. It was a strictly run school of magic with Igor Karkaroff as Headmaster. It also didn't help that most of the students of Durmstrang were interested in the Dark Art part of Durmstrang.

Hearing a booming elder man's voice, Celeste exchanged looks with Sleipnir and they subconsciously agreed that they should follow said voice. Riding up a second staircase, Celeste and Sleipnir were greeted by two massive stone doors from where the voice was resounding. Sleipnir strutted up to the door to allow Celeste to examine it. It was very to large and heavy for her to open and she didn't think anyone would hear her if she knocked. Nudging Sleipnir to back up a bit, she cast a spell with her wand, a 12 ¾ inch Alder wood wand with a Dragon Heartstring, that opened the doors for her. The voice stopped in its tracks as soon as the doors started to move and Celeste could hear gasps and whispers echoing within. Clicking her tongue, Sleipnir waltzed into the room, causing everyone in the room to start talking amongst themselves. Four people from the longest table in the front, the only table different from the other four that were vertical to form four lines across the room with the long horizontal table at the front acting as the Head Table for the professors and Headmaster, stood up as soon as they saw who had entered. The one furthest to the left from Celeste's point of view was a tall man, dressed in black, with long black hair that fell to his shoulders. The next one over, going towards the right, was a man who looked to be a half-giant with tattered long black hair from the top of his head to his bushy beard wearing more of a hunters garments. Standing to the left of the center chair was a tall elderly lady draped in a dark green cloak covering her black dress, a black pointed witch's hat atop her head. However, it was the man standing in front of the most extravagant chair at that table that interested Celeste. The wizarding world knew that man's face all too well. He was a very old man with long white hair that dropped down his back and a white beard to match. He fashioned traditional wizard's robes that shined the color of a darker shade of teal and half-moon glasses masking his worn eyes, eyes that may have seen far more than she will ever see in her lifetime. He was known as the great Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Hagrid, if you will please, escort Ms. Prince's Granian to its new home and give it a few apples if you don't mind." Dumbledore calmly asked the half-giant, who happily obliged.

As Hagrid was making his way over, Celeste dismounted Sleipnir, keeping a good hold on his reigns. Turning towards Sleipnir, she started to pet the side of his face, one hand remaining on his reigns. She could tell that Sleipnir was uncomfortable being released to a complete stranger by the way he was nudging her hands and closing his eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Sleipnir." Celeste assured him, pressing their heads together. "I'll come visit you tomorrow, bright and early in the morning with a nice juicy apple."

Turning back towards Hagrid, who was only a few steps away, she inched a little closer to Sleipnir, not actually ready to willingly hand him over to a stranger, but she knew she had to. After the way the Durmstrang boys used to harass Sleipnir while she was absent, she had good reasons not to be as easy to trust another person with the closest being to her. Sleipnir whinnied once more, kicking up his front legs, just as afraid as Celeste was, but she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and gave him a few soft strokes to try and calm his nerves.

"It's nice t' meet ya, Ms. Prince." Hagrid kindly greeted her, making a small bowing movement. "Yer Granian is in good hands. Promise." He smiled, giving her a small sense of relief, but not enough for her to stop worrying.

Sleipnir meant a great deal to her, so she was ready to fight for him if the man turned to be a bad magical creature handler. However, Celeste saw no ill-will within the man, both outwardly and internally; Celeste was an accomplished Occlumens and Legilimens at such a young age due to being naturally born with the abilities which were passed down from her parents, so she frequently used her talents to scour through the minds of others, but with great caution in case she were to run into another Legilimens. Celeste handed over the reigns of Sleipnir to Hagrid, entrusting the man with her precious Granian, hesitating to let them go for a few seconds.

"His name is Sleipnir. He prefers green apples. Take good care of him."

"Nice t' meet ya, Sleipnir. I'm Hagrid." Hagrid cheerfully greeted Sleipnir, bowing the same way he did to Celeste.

Celeste could tell with that motion that he had the same respect for animals as he did for humans, which put her mind at ease. Grabbing Sleipnir's reigns, he led him out of the Great Hall, talking to him about how he was going to love his new home and going on about the school. Celeste watched them intently as they disappeared from view before making her way down the aisle towards where the Headmaster and the woman in green and black, who was now holding a raggedy old wizard's hat, were standing. Stool sat in front on the top of the steps where once a gold owl podium once stood. As soon as she reached the couple, she greeted them with kindness; for the Headmaster she hugged him as she welcomed her to the school while the lady shook her hand firmly while introducing herself as Minerva McGonagall, the Professor for Transfiguration.

"You are very late, you know." Dumbledore teased her. "Your father was very worried that something had happened to you."

"I'm very sorry for that. I got caught up at Durmstrang and left later than intended." Celeste vaguely explained her tardiness.

Dumbledore just smiled before turning Celeste towards the rest of the students. She didn't really take in just how many students were in the room until she could finally take a good look at them. Four long vertical tables, evenly spaced out, were full of students from first to seventh years. All eyes were on her and she got a little defensive. She hated attention because it followed her wherever she would go due to her bloodline; her father was a half-blood (half Muggle, which meant non-magic person) wizard while her mother was half witch and half Veela (Veelas, from the moment they are born, are graced with beauty that would stop a man in his tracks, a voice that could make a man brag of lies, and a dance that could hypnotize. They are semi-humanoids, transforming into a cruel bird ready to kill when angered.) Due to being ¼ Veela, she only inherited the humanoid charms, but not the transformation ability, which was bothersome because she tended to like solitude.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Ms. Celeste Prince. She is transferring here as a Fourth year from Durmstrang Institute under special circumstances. I hope all of you make her feel welcome and show her around if she should find herself lost." Dumbledore announced to the students, keeping his hands on Celeste's shoulders before turning her to face him once more. "At our school, it is required for a new student to be sorted into a House before attending classes. There are four Houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Depending on your personality is what House you will be sorted into. The hat Professor McGonagall is holding is our Sorting Hat and only he can choose which House would be in your best interest. However, should you desire a certain House, he will take it into account. When you get sorted, take a seat at the table that cheers. Being in a House and doing things around school can earn your House points or lose your House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points wins. Good luck."

Dumbledore stepped back from Celeste and went back to his chair. Turning her attention to McGonagall, she noticed the Professor motioning her to sit on the stool and she took a seat, facing the students once more. Celeste started glaring at everyone in the room as her defense mechanisms ran high. She regretted not getting to the school earlier because she knew she could have avoided all the extra attention. When McGonagall placed the hat on her head, her thoughts were diverted to the voice coming for the hat and the feeling she felt that someone was going through her mind. Her first response was to block the invaders, but she assumed that it was the only way the Sorting Hat could do his job.

"How impressive. Only fourteen years of age and you're already not only a skilled Occlumens, but a skilled Legilimens as well, just like your father. Hmm... You are loyal and patient like a Hufflepuff, but you are studious like a Ravenclaw. You have the brave heart of a Gryffindor, but the cunning skills of a Slytherin. Now, where to put you? You are quite close to your father and I believe that you will accomplish great things in your life. It better be Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat announced, causing the far right table to cheer with joy.

McGonagall removed the Hat as Celeste stood up and made her way over to the table where all the students wore the colors of green and silver throughout their uniforms. As she was making her way towards an empty seat at the end of the table, she could feel someone's eyes looking at her. Following the track of the eyes, she turned her head towards the Head Table, locking eyes with a man with long black hair that fell to his shoulders, dark eyes that had been stained with all the agony he has endured, and an expression that seemed to be permanently upset and disappointed. He was draped in all black, placing an arm on the table so that he may lean his head on his fist. He stared her as she walked, examining every part of her. It's almost like he knew something that he shouldn't.

When McGonagall sat down, Dumbledore announced that the Start-of-Term feast has began and Celeste was only halfway down the table. She saw all the food appear on the table and her stomach grumbled. She had not eaten since she left Durmstrang, so she was a little dizzy from hunger. Almost to the end of the table, she felt someone grab her left wrist, making her wince in pain. She turned as nicely as she could to the student who dared to disrespect her boundaries. He was a rather attractive man: perfectly cut short black hair, brown eyes that reminded Celeste of dark chocolate, skin as pale as the moon, and a smile that could make a girl's heart melt. Celeste, slightly enraged, decided to play with the boy for a second than to start a duel on the first day.

"The name's Garret Waldgrave. Seventh Year. Why don't sit with my friends and I? Maybe I can even show you around later, gorgeous." Garret blatantly hit on Celeste with his disgusting group of male friends egging him on, all of them look at her like a piece of meat.

"Well," She began. "I guess that would be okay. I mean, I am new here and..."

And as she continued to lure him in, she took that time to go through his mind as fast as possible. He was a cruel man and not exactly the brightest. The memories she sorted through consisted of him bullying first and second years, stealing the property of others or even going as far as burning their supplies, and breaking hearts of many Slytherin girls, using them for meaningless sex. He was revolting and sinister. She knew that if the Dark Lord was still around, he would gladly join as a Death Eater, something she greatly looked down on.

Sitting on Garret's knee, readying herself to continue towards the seat she had been eyeing since she sat down for the Sorting Hat, she said in a flirty manner, "My question is why should I be so cursed to have someone as cold-hearted and vile as you show me around the school, let alone allow you be blessed by my presence? If you don't remember what the Sorting Hat said, I'm a skilled Occlumens. Maybe you should try hard to hide all those dark secrets."

With that, she stood up, leaving Garret stumped and confused while his friends made fun of the fact that he got rejected for the first time. Proud of herself, she finally sat down at the end of the table, carefully placing as much food as she could on her plate. She managed to fit roast beef, pork chops, steak, bacon, sausages, and mashed potatoes on her plate. Contrary to her small figure, she could eat more than most of the male population in the room and she enjoyed every minute of it. However, she was much more proper than men due to her etiquette training from her mother. Remembering her mother made her heart dropped and almost put her into a state of depressing memories, but she was interrupted when she heard a voice across from her bringing her back to reality. Across from her was a tall boy, but very weak-looking due to his slender frame. The structure of his face kind of reminded Celeste of a rabbit. He definitely wasn't bad looking, but leaned more on the cute side of a nerd.

"I just wanted to say that what you did to Waldgrave was absolutely fantastic. I've been waiting for a girl like you to finally shove it in his face."

Celeste giggled to herself because the boy sounded like he had become her fan and looked like it too with his ear-to-ear grin and slight jittery legs that made his body shake. Smiling and cutting off a piece of steak she said before taking a bite, "Why, thank you. I do try."

It was kind of cute when the boy laughed and she felt a sort of familiarity with him, not on an affectionate level, but more of a brotherly type of level. He seemed sweet and obviously a lot different than the other boys in the House. He wasn't fixated into all the groups that plagued the table and he was one of the few boys to approach Celeste with respect and sweetness, even if it was because she pulled a prank on a vile being.

"My name's Theodore Nott, a fourth year like you." He smiled adorably.

"Celeste Prince, but you already knew that."

They laughed and Celeste felt like she found a friend in this new school, which was all she needed to get through school. Friends weren't an easy thing for Celeste to come along, especially at Durmstrang where all the boys were meatheads and all the girls were easy. She enjoyed intellectual conversations and diversity from mainstream conversations. Celeste and Theodore talked for the rest of the feast, mainly with Theodore telling Celeste about the teachers and all the creatures that walked around the castle and the castle grounds. She felt a bit more prepared to face her teachers the next day.

When the feast ended, two students, one male and one female called Prefects, led the caravan of students to what Celeste learned was called a House common room by Theodore. The Slytherin common room was set underneath the Black Lake, the large body of water on the grounds of Hogwarts, and greatly resembled a dungeon. The Common room was much darker than the other parts of the school, the lighting dim from the ceiling candelabras and the dark lake tinging the the room with green. A small set of staircase led down into the large and ominous common room. In the center of the left wall was, surprisingly, a fireplace, decorated with skulls and the emblem of the Slytherin crest etched in its stone, with two black couches and a coffee table in front of it. On the far side of the room and near the right wall were two round tables for studying. A bit dreary, it reminded Celeste of Durmstrang, so a sense of home came easy to her. The only thing that set her off was that the fire was running; At Durmstrang, the fires were only lit for warmth and nothing more.

As the students were frolicking to their dorm rooms, jumping on the couch, or even hitting the books (which were very few), Celeste just stared in amazement. She thought the room was mystifyingly beautiful, even more ecstatic when she was some of the water-dwelling creatures swim past the large, but elegant windows. Suddenly, the portrait slammed open, catching everyone's attention. Storming in was none other than the man in black that Celeste stared down earlier. Going off of what Theodore told her at the feast, she assumed that this man was their Head of House, Professor Severus Snape. The fear he struck in the hearts of his students was not only terrifying, but impressive. For one man to have that much skill in instilling fear was something not easily accomplished. Her intrigue melted away when he locked eyes with her once more.

"Celeste Prince. Follow me." He ordered Celeste, who obeyed, before quickly looking at the rest of the students and saying, "As for the rest of you, shouldn't you all be in bed?"

The students knew not to go against Snape and made their way upstairs as Celeste followed the professor out of the common room and to his office that was down the right hallway 6outside of the common room. Snape opened the door for her, Celeste hesitant about entering, but did so anyways. Slamming and locking the door behind him caused Celeste to jump. Snape aggressively walked towards her, backing her up into his desk while saying, "What did you think you were doing earlier? Using Occlumency against another student is forbidden here, unless the Headmaster has given special permission, which I don't think you have acquired."

"I'm sorry. I just thought it would be funny to-," Celeste was cut off with Snape wrapping his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as physically possible.

Celeste, in return, wrapped her arms around him, relieved that he had finally done so.

"You have to be more careful with your talents." Snape's voice changed. He sounded more loving and concerned. "I don't want anything to happen to you and I just wish you would be more careful before using your skills everywhere. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you." He embraced tightened slightly. Celeste could feel how scared he was for her and she felt bad for being so reckless.

"I'm sorry. I love you, too." Celeste responded, burying her head in his chest and tightening her arms around him.

6


	2. One Fantastic First Day

Chapter 2: One Fantastic First Day

The sun was just starting to rise by the time Celeste was done changing into her new school uniform. The four girls she shared the dorm room with were still fast asleep and she was trying her best at being silent as to not awaken the others. She enlarged her pocket mirror and set it in front of her to make sure her uniform looked neat and clean; the mirror that was already in the dorm was across the room from her, which she only wanted to cross when she was ready to leave. Her uniform consisted of a white button down shirt with long sleeves, accented by a green tie with thin black and silver stripes, tucked into her grey knee-length skirt, black knee socks sprang from her black bulky shoes (that she found incredibly uncomfortable in comparison to her black combat boots), and a black hooded cloak that now donned the Slytherin crest on the left side. Making sure everything was in place, she grabbed her small black school bag that she kept her books, which she shrunk to make more comfortable to walk around school. Making sure she wasn't forgetting anything, she grabbed the green apple that sat on her nightstand and left the common room.

Remembering the route to the Great Hall, she admired her surroundings as she calmly walked through the quiet halls. Everything was on a much grander scale than her last school. The halls, the doors, the enchanted portraits... everything was magically alluring. She preferred Hogwarts design. Durmstrang was more stagnant, dullness found in every corner. She was happy that most of the portraits were asleep and those that were awake were still getting ready for the day. What amused her the most was the enchanted staircase. Over a hundred different staircases, moving whenever they pleased.

As soon as she found her way out, she summoned her Twigger 90 that she lovingly named Twitchy. It took mere moments for her broom to arrive, twitching ecstatically that she was finally reunited with her owner. A gift from her mother, it was her prized possession. The Twigger 90 was not a common broomstick. It's popular for being known as the broomstick that was for people with money and no sense. It flew at warp speeds, installed with a warning whistle, and a self-straightening brush. Digging into her bag, she took out two very small foot holsters that she enlarged to her feet size. She designed them so that she could attach them to her broom and ride it like what the Muggles called a skateboard.

"Calm down, Twitchy. As soon as I get these on and get myself buckled in, we can fly around to find Sleipnir." Celeste told her broom, Twitchy slowing down her twitching.

Making sure that the foot holsters were safely attached, she sat down and attached them to her feet, a difficult feat with Twitchy moving so much, but she found it more entertaining than amusing. Rocking herself up to her toes so as not to break Twitchy, she balanced on her toes as she stood up. Preparing herself, she commanded Twitchy to find Sleipnir and off they went, soaring into the skies. Celeste, knowing Twitchy would be mad if she didn't give her a good run, decided to throw in some tricks during their adventure around the grounds of Hogwarts. She did loops and corkscrews, anything she could possibly think of while riding her broom. She loved the invigorating feeling of riding her broom in the morning air, especially when it was perfectly sunny and warm. She even let Twitchy take her up into the clouds for a moment before returning to the task at hand.

They found Sleipnir laying down in the middle of a pumpkin patch next to little cottage on the ridge of the forest surrounding the grounds. Unstrapping herself from her Twitchy, she let Twitchy fly around until she got tired and she was to go back to her dorm and rest. Sleipnir was still sleeping, looking pretty comfortable in his new little home amongst the pumpkins. Celeste carefully snuck over to Sleipnir to sit beside his head. Petting him, she could feel he was still lonely; it was not often that they were separated, but they understood that school was the only thing to come between them. Sleipnir stirred from his rest and looked over to Celeste. Overjoyed to see her, he kicked himself up and started neighing.

"Good morning to you, too, Sleipnir." Celeste merrily responded to him, standing up to hug him.

Sleipnir nuzzled her cheek and Celeste wrapped her arms around his neck. The sight was like seeing separated siblings finding each other after a long journey apart. Celeste pulled away, but kept her hands on his face.

"I hope you were treated well by Hagrid. It doesn't seem like anything bad happened."

Out of the corner of Celeste's eye, she saw a twinkle of gold fly past. Looking past Sleipnir, she saw a most remarkable creature: A Golden Snidget. Astonished, she wanted to follow the bird. Golden Snidgets are an endangered species in the wizarding world, so very few are ever seen. They are lightning fast and their red eyes and golden feathers are extremely valuable. She couldn't resist the urge to follow the bird since it flew still in front of the forest.

"C'mon, Sleipnir. Follow that Golden Snidget!" She ordered Sleipnir, gracefully jumping onto his back.

As soon as she landed on his back, the Snidget did a little trick and took off into the forest. Overly-excited for being one of the few people to see a Golden Snidget nowadays, she raced Sleipnir through the forest, keeping her eye on the twinkling of the Snidget's feathers. Just as the books educated, the bird was lightning fast, but for some reason it kept stopping, almost as if it were waiting for her. Swerving between trees and jumping over fallen debris, she got closer and closer to the little bird. As she was closing in on the bird, she no longer was watching her surroundings and Sleipnir caught his foot on a tight, but sturdy vine. Both crashed into the ground, breaking Celeste's right shoulder. Celeste cried out in agony, quickly grasping at her now broken bones. It felt like daggers were being run through her shoulder repeatedly, tears streaming down her face. Celeste screams caused Sleipnir to worry, prancing about, not knowing what to do about his fallen owner.

Hearing the hooves of many horses, Celeste gathered her composure and pulled herself to her feet. With her right arm dangling like a doll's arm, she pulled at her wand, a 12 ¾ inch Alder wood wand with a Dragon Heartstring core, and hoped that her secondary arm would still be just as powerful. Before she knew it, Celeste and Sleipnir were surrounded by a group of Centaurs, all obviously agitated that there were intruders on their territories. Sheathing her wand, she knelt down to the Centaur, hoping that her sign of respect may spare her life. She could hear one slowly approach her. He circled her a few times. Sleipnir kept snorting while Celeste kept her head lowered and her body bent down over her knee.

"Do you know that you have trespassed on our grounds, young human?" The circling Centaur, stopping in front of Celeste.

"I did not know, sir."

"You wear the robes of the school. Did they not tell you that entrance into this forest is forbidden?" He growled in low tone.

"I have only just transferred here yesterday from Durmstrang, a wizarding school in between Sweden and Norway. I was late in arriving and was not able to receive all the rules."

Celeste remained lowered. She had learned through her self-studies that Centaurs were a proud race and were easily offended. They were so proud that if one of their kind were to be seen allowing a human to ride on their backs, they would be either banished or killed. Celeste understood pride for it dwelled powerfully within her. Her pride was her most valuable trait because it kept her from becoming just another dull girl.

"How did you find yourself here then? You are in the deepest part of the forest. Many dangers lurk within these woods. It is a death wish for an untrained witch to enter these parts." He informed her, shocking her that she had willingly walked into a death trap.

"Well, you see," She began. "I saw a Golden Snidget. I had never seen one before and I wanted to get as close to it as possible. Had I known how dangerous these forests were, I would have steered clear. I do hope you accept my forgiveness." Celeste pleaded. She had only arrived at the school the other day. It would be a sad day if it were to end at this moment.

"Raise your head, young human." The lead centaur commanded. Celeste raised her head to see a dark wild-looking centaur with long black hair and a black beard, his lower half consisted of a black horse's body. He beamed of elegance and intelligence. "We are not a ruthless race. We would not kill a child for a mere mistake. However, if you are to wander into these parts again, we may not be as merciful."

Celeste sighed a breath of relief. She was happy with her age for once. It saved her life along with her knowledge of magical creatures. Today was a good start of a great school year. Not only had she seen a Golden Snidget, but she got the chance to meet a group of Centaurs in a forest that she shouldn't have wandered into. She smiled at the lead centaur, bowing her head in thanks. When he motioned for her to stand, she did, wiping the dirt off of her uniform. Sleipnir neighed when she stood, merry that she was not sentenced to death.

"We shall escort you out of the forest. It is not safe for a young child to roam around aimlessly." He instructed, motioning towards the other centaurs.

Grabbing onto Sleipnir's reigns, she walked alongside him. She did not want to offend the Centaurs, so she decided not to ride atop Sleipnir. He was her friend, not a tool and she didn't want them to think that is how she treated him. Wanting to soften the uncomfortable silence, Celeste began to speak.

"May I know you're name?" She asked the centaur who spared her.

"I am Bane and yourself?"

"I'm Celeste Prince, but everyone calls me Celeste."

"You are very wise for being so young." Bane pointed out. Celeste celebrated a bit inside. "Many humans your age would not have thought to be as respectful as you have shown. You must also be very kind."

"Why do you say that?" She wondered.

"It is your Granian." He specified. "He trusts you a great deal. It shows by the way he stays by your side, even when he had a chance to escape. It is one of the reasons we have decided to spare you."

Celeste smiled to herself before looking over to Sleipnir. He nuzzled her cheek, making her smile even more. She hadn't felt this happy in years and she didn't want it to stop. All the wonderful experiences she already witnessed in the past 24 hours were better than anything she could have asked for. She could see the break between the Hogwarts grounds and the forest. Bane walked her up to edge, signaling for the other centaurs to stay back and keep guard for them. Celeste kissed Sleipnir on the nose and let him go back to resting in the pumpkin patch, hoping that no one noticed that he disappeared.

"I must speak to you before we go our separate ways." Bane told Celeste, grabbing her attention. "You are a kind and intelligent young human. I have foreseen our meeting and let me lend you a word of warning. A great tragedy shall fall into the wizarding world before this school year ends. However, for you, a great tragedy shall fall upon your shoulders come your seventh term. You have been warned."

With that, Bane and his group disappeared into the forest. Celeste lingered on Bane's words, worried about what tragedies were to happen and what was it that she should prepare herself for. Continuing to wonder about the prophecy, she turned back towards the school. Before she could summon Twitchy back, she saw Hagrid, Snape, and McGonagall running towards her in a worried frenzy with McGonagall in the lead. In that moment, Celeste knew that she was in deep trouble. After what Bane told her about not being allowed with the forest, she knew she may be expelled due to her actions. Assuming the worst, she was sad that her term at Hogwarts was so short.

"Ms. Prince!" McGonagall shouted towards her, reaching out for her, but Celeste pulled away in fear of her touching her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I broke my shoulder inside the forest, but I'm okay now."

"Was that Bane you were talking to when you got out of the forest?" Hagrid asked, shocked at what he may have seen.

"Yes. He helped me out of the forest."

"Right lucky you are. Bane don't trust or like humans." Hagrid informed her.

Celeste turn back towards the forest. Bane... not like humans? To her, he seemed awfully nice. She couldn't believe that the centaur who not only spared her life, but talked to her was the same centaur that disliked humans.

"The good thing is you're alright. Now, let's get you to the hospital wing-"

"No!" Celeste interrupted. The three teachers looked at her like she was crazy. Calming herself down, she started again. "I mean, please, no. While I was at Durmstrang, I learned how to repair broken bones while I was helping the Quidditch team. I would like to continue practicing so that I don't get rusty."

There was a moment of silence.

"We don't usually allow students to heal themselves."

"If you don't mind, Professor." Snape intervened. "I will take her back to my office and make sure she heals herself properly. If she does not, I will take her straight to the hospital wing."

Hesitant, McGonagall allowed it. As they all dispersed, Snape and Celeste walked awkwardly back to Snape's office. She could hear the other students whisper about how she was in trouble. She figured being escorted by Snape meant one was in severe trouble and was in for an equally severe punishment. For her, it was going to be a severe punishment. Repairing bones was excruciatingly painful, but doable for she had done it to many of the Quidditch players at Durmstrang and a few times to herself.

"Now, do you want to explain why you were so incessant about not going to the Hospital Wing?" Snape asked, closing the door behind him.

As she dug in her cloak for her wand, she answered, "I just don't like it when other people take care of me."

"Don't lie to me." Snape snapped, taking a seat in his chair behind his desk. "You know I can always tell when you're lying."

Celeste, biting her lip, cast the healing spell on her shoulder, her face and hands scrunching in pain. She could feel the bones moving and melding back into place. It felt like hot liquid fire pulsing through her shoulder. Pins and needles stuck through her entire body and for a moment she felt dizzy from the pain. With as much as pain she was in, it only lasted a minute, but the pain felt like it had gone on for days. It was not an easy task to repair one's own arm, but she managed to do it.

"You promised me you would never." Celeste growled, conjuring herself a sling and medical wrap to allow the bones to heal properly.

"And I will not, but I do not need Occlumency to see that you are lying."

"There are things I would like to keep to myself. I hope you will understand." Celeste muttered, trying to repress those painful memories.

"I do not like it, but I will not push the issue. Here." Snape slid a piece of paper towards Celeste. Grabbing it, she realized it was her class schedule. "You missed breakfast, which is when the school gives the students their class schedules. You have History of Magic right now. I'll escort you to class."

Making their way out of his office, they trudged on towards her class. It was uncomfortable being walked to class by Snape, but she was not ready to give up her good day to argue with her Head of House. After such a long morning, she was already exhausted and the long hallways did not help her fatigue. It seemed like they had walked for hours before they arrived at her History of Magic class taught by a ghost named Professor Cuthberts Binns, a drab old man that reminded her of a turtle, all shrivelled and ancient, with small, but thick glasses. The students looked happy that they walked in, which confused Celeste.

"Yes, Severus?" Professor Binns inquired, his voice dry and reedy.

"One of your students had an accident this morning. I made sure she did not get lost to your class, Cuthberts."

Pushing Celeste slightly into the room, Snape took off, slamming the door behind him.

"Such an angry fellow." Professor Binns laughed dryly. "You may take any seat that is available."

With that, he returned to his lecture. Spotting a seat next to a boy with messy jet black hair, she rushed over to it and sat down, pulling out her books, enlarging them, and dropping her bag on the ground. As soon as she started listening to the professor, she realized why everyone was so happy that Snape brought her in: Professor Binns was exceedingly dull. Putting her left elbow on the desk and resting her head on her hand, she tried to shut her eyes and take a subtle nap, but she was interrupted by someone tapping on her shoulder. Dropping her arm, she looked at the boy next to her. Fairly light-skinned with starting green eyes hidden behind round glasses, she found the boy attractive. There was something about him that drew her in instantly.

"If you don't mind me asking," He started a bit shyly, looking back forth from her eyes to her sling. "What happened to your arm?"

Quickly glancing at her sling and looking back at the boy, she responded, "Sleipnir and I wandered into the forest and we took a fall, broke my shoulder."

His eyes widened, lowering his head so that no one could see him.

"You went into the Forbidden Forest?" He asked, astonished.

"Well, I didn't know it was forbidden."

Understanding where she was coming from, he started a new topic. "Who is Sleipnir?"

"He's my Granian. He's been by my side since I was little girl." She explained.

"That's wicked." He smiled, causing Celeste to smile as well. "My name's Harry Potter."

Celeste's mind was thrown into a whirlwind. Her stomach and heart dropped at the same time and her smile vanished. She didn't know how to feel in that moment. Sitting right next to her, talking to her, was the one and only Boy Who Lived, the famous Harry Potter. It was not the fame that sent her body into a frenzy. It was the complex fact that their parents knew each other when they attended school together and things did not end well.

Forcing a smile, she said, "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Celeste Prince."

Pretending to listen to Professor Binns lecture, she went through all her thoughts. How was she supposed to act while sitting next to the son of the man who tortured her own father during school? She did not want to assume he was like his father, but it's like the quote about the apple not falling far from the tree. If he was like his father, she was a bit on edge because she knew she took greatly after her father. However, she did notice he seemed kind and understanding. She held onto a shred of hope for this boy because she found herself interested in him, knowing that there was something else connecting them in some strange way.

When the class ended, Celeste gathered her things very carefully, trying not to hit her arm on the desk or any passing by students. She pulled out her schedule to see what her next class was. She had a free period, so she decided to go visit Sleipnir. After almost all the students had left, she began to make her way out, but she got stopped at the door by none other than the famous Harry Potter himself. He looked a bit disheartened, kind of like a puppy who knew he did something bad. Confused, she stopped to talk to him in the hall, moving with him into the hallway so the next class could go into the classroom.

"I was wondering," he started, noticeably unsure on how to phrase the rest of his sentence. "Did I say something to offend you?"

"Oh! No!" Celeste quickly responded, laughing to herself. "I mean, not at all. Why would you ask that?"

"You just seemed odd after I told you my name." He trailed off.

Feeling bad, she wanted to explain herself, but she didn't know how.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get weird. It's just that...," Celeste was trying to find the proper words as to not sound insulting. "My father attended school with your parents, so I've heard a few stories about your parents."

"Really? I guess that makes sense."

That smile... She had already fallen under his spell and she couldn't understand why she felt so good being around him. It was oddly familiar, which made Celeste a bit uncomfortable. She found it silly being so interested in someone who she just met. It was like a childish crush, spreading throughout her like a sickness.

"Where were you heading off to?" Harry asked shyly.

"I was just going to visit Sleipnir before my next class."

"Oh, okay." Harry nervously responded. "Well, I'll, uh, see you soon?"

Celeste giggled under breath and nodded before running off towards Sleipnir. The day had already been packed with so many surprises that, even though it was still only morning, she felt the cool wave of fatigue wash over her. Yawning, she thought back on what had just happened and tried to comprehend it. Centaurs... Golden Snitch... Broken arm... Meeting the Boy Who Lived... She was ready for sleep, but she still had two more classes for the day; For third period she had Charms Filius Flitwick and for fourth and fifth period she had Double Potions with her very own Head of House, Severus Snape. Just thinking about the rest of her schedule and how much time was left in the day, she knew that the rest of the day was going to be long, but she hoped that there would be many more surprises awaiting.

Turning a corner and not paying attention to where she was going, she ran straight into someone, knocking her back a few steps and sending searing pain throughout her body due to the sudden impact on her injured shoulder. Clenching her teeth and holding back tears, she gently cradled her arm, her body tense and her head throbbing. Once her mind was in the right place, she looked up to see a Slytherin student with pale blonde hair that seemed almost white, eyes as cold and clear as ice, skin paler than the moon, and tall with a nice physique. Just like her, he had just recovered from the collision and was glaring straight at her, daggers piercing through the awkward situation.

"Watch where you're going!" He growled, his nose wrinkled and his lips curled into a disgusted frown.

Celeste wanted to get mad. She wanted to just unleash all the rage he had just instilled in her, but she held back. She didn't want to start anything over an accident in the hallway. Dropping her arm to her side, she quickly apologized before attempting to storm, hoping to avoid any form of drama that may lay in waiting. However, she wasn't so lucky and was stopped once more by the boy calling out to her. Pausing, she closed her eyes, slowed her breathing and turned towards him, putting on her best face, though she felt the exact opposite.

"You're the student from Durmstrang, right?" He questioned the obvious.

"Unless there is another girl who looks exactly like me and arrived late on the first day of school on a Granian, then yes, I am." Celeste said as polite as she could, but obviously irritated.

Celeste didn't look like many normal girls. Starting from the top and working towards the bottom, her straight hair was black as a raven's feathers but had a single white streak on her side bang and was cut into an A-cut, the front portion dropping to her shoulders while the back came down to about halfway down her ears; her eyes matched her hair; her skin as pale as snow, nearly matching the boy before her; short in stature, but had toned her body due to athletics, having a bit more muscle that most girls

"You're funny." He smirked, taking a step closer to her and reach out his hand. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Shaking his hand firmly and briefly, she replied with, "Pleasure," before trying to continue on her way out, but once again, the boy would have none of it and insisted on continuing the already tense conversation.

"Why are you in such a rush?" He asked, his smirking starting to disappear. "If you have enough time to talk to Potter during class, you should have enough time to talk to me."

Thinking back on her class, she didn't even realize that Draco was there. She had been in such a chaotic situation that she didn't get a chance to check out her classmates. It also didn't help that her mind had become obsessed with Harry during class that it had consumed any other thought processes that could have been occurring, or should have been occurring

"First things first, Harry and I talked because I just happened to sit next to him. Second, I continued to talk to him because he showed me more respect that you are showing me now." Celeste was steaming now. She barely knew the guy and it was like he was already trying to take control of her life. "Maybe next time, you should try to talk to me in a nicer way if you even know how. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to finish some personal business before I have to go to class."

This time, she was serious about leaving. No matter how many times he called out to her or said some rude remark, she just continued walking. She was having such an amazing day and then some boy named Draco Malfoy had to walk into her day and just kick it in the knee from behind. All the stairs and hallways she had to work her way through did help her calm down before seeing Sleipnir. While she was relaxing with him, laying in the grass or running around the grounds near the hut, she couldn't help but feel sort of lonely. She had never been so far from home; previously, she had lived in Helsinki, Finland with her mother. In an odd kind of way, she actually found herself missing her old school and the people who attended or were employed there. She missed how cold it got in the winter and how the temperature didn't change much in the spring. Summer was the only season the students looked forward to because it was going to be the hottest temperature they were going to experience.

Noticing the time, she said good-bye to Sleipnir and made her way to her Charms class. Since it was located a little further than the History of Magic class, she didn't want to waste anymore time and find her way to her class; History of Magic was on the first floor while Charms is on the third. There was little flame of excitement lit under her rear as she neared the classroom. She wondered who she would meet next or what new experience was going to unravel before her very eyes, but she wasn't ready for what she was about to see as soon as she walked into the class. Arriving a few minutes before class started, she got a chance to see her classmates. Not only was Harry in the room, but so was Draco. The room was divided in the middle. There were three groups of three rows of long desks that all faced towards the center. Harry was sitting on the left side of the room while Draco sat on the opposing side.

Not realizing that she had paused in the middle of the room, the sound of Harry's voice echoed through her ears. Shaking her head back to the present, she looked over to him. He was waving over to her, pointing out that there was an open seat next to him. Quickly glancing over towards Draco, she saw him glaring at her, almost like he was warning her not to cross over towards the enemy side. Glaring back, she whipped her head back around and sat down next to Harry, ignoring the aggravated stare from Draco. As soon as she looked at Harry, her worries melted away when she saw that warm smile that had greeted her in History of Magic.

"It's good to see you again." He held back his excitement, that smile reaching from ear to ear with happiness.

"You, too."

Celeste could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her breath both deepening and becoming caught in her throat. All of her thoughts were racing and she was a little embarrassed. She tried hard not to over-compensate her actions as she got ready for the class with her only useful arm. Just being near him threw her into a frenzy. She had never felt so strange around someone before. People were just good company and nothing more. Even though she was overjoyed to feel butterflies in her stomachs and the urge to sing at the top of her lungs, she was scared because she had never felt this way before. Her happiness started becoming insanity. She started to believe that she was truly crazy.

"Celeste, these are my friends." Harry started while Celeste leaned over to see two students sitting on the other side of him. Closest to him was a fair skinned boy with flaming red hair and deep brown eyes with freckles decorating his face that seemed to be a bit taller than Harry and next to him was a light-skinned girl with long brown hair and serious brown eyes that seemed torn between being skeptical of Celeste and welcoming her into their tight knit group.

"I'm Ron Weasley." The ginger happily greeted her, quickly reaching out his hand to shake, but accidentally tightened his grip a bit too tight, hurting Celeste a bit. She could tell he was a bit nervous meeting her, but also quite happy.

"I'm Hermione Granger." As she was too far away, they just exchanged polite nods.

"Celeste Prince. It's nice to meet you two." Celeste shakily told them, still a little shaken up from the awkward conflicts within her.

Once the class started, she looked up towards Draco who was still glaring daggers at her. He looked infuriated that she had sided with Gryffindors rather than Slytherins, her respective House. She had learned from Theodore during the Start-of-Term feast that Gryffindors and Slytherins were sworn enemies that dated back to the founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. She wasn't told the full details of what was so tense between the Houses, but she knew that it was not a common thing for them to associate with each other. Returning to ignoring Draco and paying attention to Professor Flitwick, a short old man that seemed to have some sort of Goblin blood pulsing through his veins. Though goblins tend to be intimidating and mean, Professor Flitwick was a jolly fellow that seemed to enjoy his job moreso than others.

Judging by how her first day had gone down, Celeste knew that the year was going to be nothing more than interesting. She foresaw a few road bumps on the way towards the end of the year, but nothing she couldn't handle. Excited about her new life, she wanted to try a different route of friendship that she had grown accustomed to at Durmstrang. Her only real problem would be avoiding Draco, which would be a difficult feat due to them being in the same House.


	3. InterHouse Relations

Chapter Three: Inter-House Relations

The end of September had finally come around and Celeste had gotten very close to the Golden Trio: Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione and Celeste had the same passion for knowledge, but they both lacked something the other had great strength in; Hermione surpassed Celeste in academic accomplishments while Celeste was fluent in being a free-spirited woman with almost nothing able to bind her down. Ron and Celeste were equally matched in both their skill in Wizarding chess and their bottomless pits of stomachs, eating almost anything in sight at any time of the day. As for Harry and Celeste, things had gone a different direction. Though not as awkward as when they had first met, they still had some awkward tendencies around each other. They still hadn't spent time alone together, but their feelings for each other had blossomed over the weeks. It wasn't obvious to those who didn't know them well, but for Hermione and Ron it was beyond conspicuous with the way they acted around each other.

Double Potions with Professor Snape had ended and Celeste cleaned up her work station. At times, she could still feel the sting from when she had broken her shoulder almost four weeks ago, but for the most part, it was back to normal. It only took her a day or so to heal after the injury, yet since she didn't treat it immediately, it did leave a bit of a wound on her muscles. Grabbing her things, she met up with the Golden trio outside the class so they could walk to dinner together. She was still getting used to the Slytherins staring her down for daring to befriend Gryffindors, but she didn't really care. They were her first real friends and that is all that mattered to her. She didn't understand why they would believe she would give them up to become shallow, stuck up, arrogant pricks like the rest of them.

"You know, I think Snape hates us more each year." Ron complained, remembering how rough Snape treated him and Harry during class. Harry agreed.

"I don't think he's too bad." Celeste inserted her opinion of him, knowing full well what their reactions will be.

"Of course you don't think he's too bad. You're a Slytherin. Everyone knows he treats his House better than anyone else." Ron pointed out, making Celeste feel a little bad. "Besides, you're good at Potions. You're like a mini-Snape, just nicer and way prettier."

"Well... thank you?" Celeste questioned his compliment, but laughed it off anyways.

"Celeste, do you think you can help me figure out the potion for the next class?" Hermione asked, distraught that she couldn't get the potion right.

"Of course, Hermione. But, in exchange, you need to help me in Arithmancy. I'm lost in the section we're studying." Celeste made the offer and Hermione agreed to the terms.

As they neared the Great Hall, Celeste noticed that Harry was strangely quiet, dozing off into his own world. While she continued to banter with Ron and Hermione, she knew something was bothering Harry, but she didn't know how to bring up the subject. Before they entered the Great Hall for dinner, Celeste felt Harry pull on her robe sleeve briefly, quickly dropping his hand back to his side. Celeste was the only one who noticed due to being on the receiving end, so she paused to look at Harry who was overcome with stress, staring at the ground. Ron and Hermione stopped in their tracks, concerned about what was going on.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, starting to take steps over to him, but pausing when he responded.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said unconvincingly.

"Well, come on, then! I'm starving!" Ron whined, his stomach growling.

"Can I talk to Celeste for a second?"

Celeste, Ron, and Hermione looked between each other. Ron and Hermione had an idea of what was about to happen, but Celeste was worried that she had done something wrong to Harry and she was ready to apologize for whatever it may be. Ron and Hermione agreeing to leave them alone, headed into the Great Hall, talking amongst themselves. Celeste, on the other hand, stayed with Harry in the hall, her hands starting to sweat and her body starting to shake with anxiety. Her heart wanted to jump out of her chest and her stomach decided to cave into itself. She was so nervous that she didn't know how to form words.

"Did I do something wrong?" Celeste forced her words out, hoping to break the awkward silence, but only making it worse.

"No! No!" Harry quickly responded. Realizing how loud he had answer, he become mousey once more. "I mean, no, you didn't do anything."

"Then, what's on your mind?" Celeste asked, not sure if she was ready for the answer.

There was an awkward moment of silence. The air was stiff with tension. She could hear the beating of her heart in her ears. She wanted to reach out to him, but also wanted to run away as fast as she could.

"I was wondering if..." Harry started. As he was searching for his next words, Celeste held her breath, her hands clenching to remind her that she was in fact in this strange situation. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?"

Caught off guard, Celeste accidentally said, "What?"

"I was wondering if... you wanted... to... go on a date... with me?"

Harry was so nervous that he couldn't even make eye contact. The stone floor had become his new support while Celeste stood there dumbfounded. The biggest smile she had ever worn stretched across her face, her eyes shined like the morning sun, and her body beamed a stunning glow. Containing herself, however, she stopped herself from jumping with joy all over the school. Ever since their first meet she had been so attracted to him both for his looks, but also for the fact that he was the sweetest, most interesting guy she had ever met. They got along so well so fast that she didn't even seen the weeks between them fly by.

"I would love to." She answered casually.

Harry looked at her, his eyes glistening like freshly washed emeralds and his smile matched Celeste's perfectly. For a moment, they got lost in each other's eyes, imagining all the times they had spent together the past few weeks. Unfortunately, their sweet moment was ruined by a cold voice cutting through them. Both looking towards the voice, they saw Draco Malfoy and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe was large and fat boy with a thick neck, gorilla-like arms, a bowl cut for a hairstyle. He was rather stupid, but surprisingly fast on his feet. He has dark eyes and hair with skin a few shades darker than Dracos. Goyle, on the other hand, was much taller than Crabbe and Draco, but was similar to Crabbe with his gorilla arms and silent, but brutal disposition. His dull dark eyes seemed to know just how to glare and that is all. Crabbe and Goyle were well-known as Draco's bumbling bodyguards.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here boys?" Draco egged on his friends. "If it isn't the Prince and the Potter."

The gang of goons laughed at Draco's play on the phrase, 'The Prince and the Pauper." Before Harry could get a word out, Celeste was on Draco like bees in a hive.

"Seriously, what is your problem, Malfoy? Don't you have First Years to torment or something?" Celeste stabbed Draco, her voice seeping with rage.

"Seems like Potter needs a girl to stand up for him now." Draco taunted.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry retorted as calmly as possible.

"Did you hear that, boys? Harry told me to shut up. Maybe I should listen to what the great and powerful Potter tells me."

The boys continued to mock them. Enraged, Celeste tightly grasped her wand and pointed it at Draco straight in the face. She had gotten sick of Draco making fun of her, making fun of her friends, and, frankly, just him being around started annoying her. All of her control went out the window and she was ready to curse Draco from Hogwarts to Salem's Institute in America. Draco and his gang were frozen in fear. Celeste was serious and she no longer could hear anyone else around her.

"I'm tired of you running your mouth, Malfoy!" Preparing the movement for her hex, she started, "_Mutatio__Skull_-"

Feeling a hand grab her wrist, she whipped around to see Snape peering down his nose at her. Her heart fell out of its cavity and she looked away from him in shame. When he let go of her hand, she put her wand away, still hanging her head. Turning towards him to face her punishment, she continued to look at his shoes. Snape, with his hands crossed behind his back, stared at Celeste, contemplating what to do with the situation he had just walked in on. Malfoy, his gang, and Harry were all paralyzed by shock, wondering as well what Snape had prepared for her. Detention? Suspension? The worst went through everyone's mind.

"Ms. Prince. Were you about to use dark magic on school grounds against another student?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yes, Professor Snape."

A hush fell over the group. It's like one could feel all the heartbeats between them.

"Don't you let me catch you doing it again." Snape warned.

Celeste, amazed that she got off with a warning, looked over towards Snape, who was walking away into the Great Hall. Watching as he disappeared from view, a smile crept across her lips. As much as people feared him, she could never find it in her heart to hate him. She had always loved him, even when he tortured his students. She knew that in his heart was a miniscule flame of kindness, a side he refused to show. The memory of him holding on to her, crying his eyes out, flashed through her mind. She felt bad for him, wishing she could hold him one more time in hopes that he could start living once more. To live one's life in such remorse was far too painful for her to understand.

Following Snape's example, Draco and his minions made their way into the Great Hall. As for Harry and Celeste, they remained in the hallway for a bit longer. Harry was trying to comprehend what had just happened. In all the times he had known Snape, he knew he was not one to let someone off the hook so easily, especially when it came down to breaking school rules. Looking at Celeste who had escaped into her own mind, he desperately wanted to understand the relationship she had with Snape. The way she focused on Snape made him curious, but at the same time awkwardly jealous. He wanted to ask her what their history was, yet he was not sure if he was ready to hear the answer.

"Well, that was lucky." Harry stated.

"Yeah." Celeste longingly replied, a bit of sadness in her voice.

Harry felt the instant sting of jealousy. As Celeste turned to look at him, however, his jealousy subdued itself once she smiled at him. Both of them blushed and looked away a moment later. Celeste could feel her heart racing. Remembering what he had asked her previously, it was hard for her to look at him without making a goofy face; Harry felt the same. Shyly, they looked at each other and laughed, finding each other's embarrassment adorable.

"We should probably go inside." Celeste suggested, nodding her head towards the doors.

"Yeah." Harry laughed.

With that, they ran inside and took their seats at their respective tables; Harry sat with Hermione and Ron while Celeste took company with Theodore. Dumbledore had just arrived the feast started with him sitting down. As Celeste was piling her plate with food, she felt Theodore nudge her with his elbow. Looking at him, she saw him twitching his head towards the other end of the table. Following the table, her eyes connected with Draco's, who was intensely staring her down. Celeste, getting annoyed with his constant pestering, decided to ignore him. Though, that did not stop Draco from send a note in the shape of a swan down to her. The note landing in front of her plate, she picked it up and opened it.

You better stop being friends with Potter if you know what's good for you.

Shooting a death glare at Draco, she burned the note in her hands, an obvious warning to Draco to stay out of her business. Scoffing, he shook his head and started on his food. Celeste couldn't comprehend why Draco was so adamant on being in her business. He was an egotistical, controlling boy, hiding behind his father's power. Stabbing and slicing through her food, she focused all her aggression on the meat before her. There was something about Draco that didn't set well with her and what bothered her the most was that she couldn't pinpoint what that was. She needed to get closer to him to get into his mind; her Occlumency powers were great, but not great enough to do across rooms. Unfortunately, she wanted to keep her distance from such a sketchy person, so doing any scavenging through the mind was out of the question.

When dinner finished and all the students were back in their common rooms, Celeste sat on her bed, reading up on more advanced potions while the other girls gossiped and got ready for best. Even with her best attempts at ignoring their childish bantering, she couldn't help listening in every once in awhile. Most of what she had learned about the ongoings of the students at the school she learned from listening on her dorm mates.

"Hey, Celeste!" A stern female called out to her.

The voice belonged to a girl sitting on the bed one bed away from Celeste on the left named Pansy, a ringleader of an all-girls Slytherin gang as well as Draco's girl, whether they were official or not was not known to Celeste nor did she even really care. Pansy was a mean girl with a cold exterior with an interior to match. She was pug-faced with dark hair and dark eyes. There were many times Pansy and Celeste had butted heads over the way Pansy treated other students, especially those in Gryffindor house or anyone Muggle-borns (magical people born to non-magical parents). In Celeste's eyes, they weren't on bad terms, but they definitely weren't on speaking terms. Celeste seemed to be one of the few people in the school willing to stand up to her while also not being afraid of her.

"Is it true you're dating that weirdo Potter?" She baited Celeste.

Looking back at her book, she didn't want to give Pansy the pleasure of some new juicy gossip to skew and contort into her own sick news to spread across school, so she decided to keep it simple; lying wasn't Celeste's strength, but working around the truth was one thing she did excel at.

"Pansy, I know what you're looking for, but just because I hang out with Potter doesn't mean I have to be dating the guy." Celeste fed Pansy. "Besides, I already have a guy I love."

"Oh, really now?" Pansy sang evilly, a sinister plan forming in her mind. "And, who would that be?" She asked, leaning in slightly as if it would help her hear better.

"And that, Pansy, is none of your business." Celeste kept her face in her book, avoiding eye contact with the girl.

"Oh, come now, Celeste? We're friends, aren't we? You can trust me." Pansy egged on Celeste, yearning for the withheld information.

Closing her book, Celeste blew out her light and pretended to go to bed to put an end to the discussion. She didn't want to deal with anymore prying. She already had one person that she didn't want prying into her life doing so and, for some reason, his girlfriend just had to join into the fun. Almost every action Pansy made was driven by her love for Draco. Celeste wasn't sure how to perceive her actions, but thought them to be romantic or downright strange. She spent the next hour or so pretending to sleep, allowing enough time for all the girls in the room to fall asleep.

As soon as she felt it safe, she summoned her school cloak to her. Putting it on and pulling her hood over her head, she snuck out of the common room, placing a silencing spell on the door so that no one in the room were to hear her leave if they were to wake. Making her way to the door, she tried her best to stay quiet and fast. She did not need a prefect or a loudmouth student ratting on her. She had places to go and people to see, so the faster she got out, the better. Only five feet away from the entrance portrait, she heard a voice call out to her from behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

That voice had become all too familiar. Celeste didn't even have to turn around to know that Draco was staring at her, possibly with crossed arms and the same scowl laid on his face. Turning around partially to be able to see Draco, she saw him leaning on the wall, standing on the last stair on the staircase. However, he was not scowling, but smiling something wicked. He was also wearing his school cloak. His night robes signaled someone raised in a rich environment. He work black silk pajamas and expensive looking black slippers. Celeste couldn't lie to herself: She found Draco slightly attractive outside of his school robes.

"Out." Celeste vaguely answered.

"Now," Draco started, pushing himself off the wall and making his way over to Celeste. "I do believe that there is a school rule that students are not allowed to wander around the school after curfew.

He was right, but that hasn't stopped her all the other times she had snuck out of the common room since she had arrived at the school.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Celeste sighed, tired of fighting with him all month. "What is your weird obsession with putting your nose in every little bit of my life? Why do you waste your time trying to control me? I don't understand why you are so incessant when you know that there is no chance of me crossing over to your side."

"Because you're a Slytherin!" He tried not to shout, but his voice was loud and angry. "You should be acting like a Slytherin and not hanging out with the Golden Trio!"

Fully turning towards him, he hands clenched tightly. She could feel her irritation seeping out of her like the steam from a boiling hot tea kettle.

"Who I choose to be friends with is none of your business! It doesn't matter to me if I'm a Slytherin or not! Harry and his friends were nice to me unlike you! Now leave me alone!"

Leaving Draco speechless and irate, she stormed out of the common room and down the hall towards Snape's office. She was fuming at this point. Draco had gone too far by telling her who she should and shouldn't be friends with just because of the Houses that she and her friend were sorted into. Not paying attention to where she was going, she ran straight into Snape, who had been waiting for her outside of his office. Catching her footing and re-adjusting herself to a proper standing position, she kept her head lowered, knowing full well that she was beat red with rage.

"Is everything alright, Celeste?" Snape asked, truly concerned.

Celeste simply shook her head, but kept her head lowered. Snape nudged her into his office and she spent the next few hours with him before returning to her dorm room by escort of Snape. Calmer than earlier, she raced up to her room and went straight to sleep. Remembering that she had a date with Harry the next day, she fell asleep dreaming of all the possibilities of what they may do on their date.


End file.
